


Interlude: These Ties That Bind

by Xela



Series: Prison Verse [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: Bondage, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton's stressed about a case; Shawn has the perfect surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: These Ties That Bind

